modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Voltigeurs/Ultima Ratio
Overall strategy While they are neither as accurate nor far-reaching as conventional Western Musketeers, Voltigeurs are nonetheless exemplary of the Napoleonic style of fast marching and mobility to outpace and outflank opponents. Fast on foot and endowed with greater constitution, these hardy light infantry units can be relied upon to outflank a foe or to function as an advance guard for your armies, being highly mobile units that won't be easily bogged down by rivers. Alternatively, their fast speed means that they can also be used alongside Flying Artillery units to accompany cavalry units into battle, using their superior musketry to overwhelm enemy Fusiliers, leaving the remaining units vulnerable to a cavalry charge.Voltigeurs are especially deadly in the hands of a Polish player, owing to their ability to deal additional damage to buildings — which if used in the early- to mid-game can function as a rush unit capable of devastating settlements, damaging an opponent's economy in anticipation of a final strike at the capital. In this manner, the Poles need not have to resort to the use of Grenadier Guards, being capable of using Voltigeurs in concert with cavalry and artillery to win the day.. There are, however, two enemies that Voltigeurs should not be led to attack. The first is cavalry, for obvious reasons — although they are clearly hardier units and also have no minimum range, Voltigeurs always run the risk of being swarmed by light cavalry which can easily despatch them. Additionally, elite units armed with muskets can easily destroy them should they meet in a firefight. It goes without saying thus that Voltigeurs, while being easily outflanked, are still nevertheless an essential part of the French war machine (not to mention those of Westphalia and Poland) and while they can be counted upon to kill Fusiliers, they are however more useful if pitted against non-Western factions with poor musketry, such as China or India, who still continue to rely on melee units to provide anti-cavalry support. The best unit to use against Voltigeurs thus are always Hussars or other light cavalry and conventional musketeers - use your light cavalry to attack them and then run before the enemy's heavy cavalry can react, or line up Musketeers alongside your Fusiliers to protect them. Unit summary *''En marche!'' — Use Voltigeurs either as a scout unit to screen your heavy cavalry and artillery, or to gain the initiative by seizing ground. *... — Although they do not carry weapons as powerful as those of Musketeers, you can use Voltigeurs to take out Fusiliers, leaving the remaining units vulnerable to a cavalry charge. *For Poland, Voltigeurs are especially deadly since they deal more damage against buildings. *... — There are, however, two enemies that Voltigeurs should not be led to attack. The first is cavalry, for obvious reasons — although they are clearly hardier units and also have no minimum range, Voltigeurs always run the risk of being swarmed by light cavalry which can easily despatch them. Additionally, elite units armed with muskets can easily destroy them should they meet in a firefight. It goes without saying thus that Voltigeurs, while being easily outflanked, are still nevertheless an essential part of the French war machine (not to mention those of Westphalia and Poland) and while they can be counted upon to kill Fusiliers, they are however more useful if pitted against non-Western factions with poor musketry, such as China or India, who still continue to rely on melee units to provide anti-cavalry support. The best unit to use against Voltigeurs are always light cavalry and conventional musketeers, since light cavalry is fast, and musketeers have a range that allows them to pick them off long before the ''Voltigeurs ''can bring their truncated guns to bear. Category:Ultima Ratio units